Pizza épicée
by Hermystic
Summary: Justin fait sa vie à New York. Brian vient lui rendre visite. Ensemble, ils vont manger dans une pizzeria avant d'aller savourer ailleurs un délicieux dessert. Britin


**Titre:** Pizza épicée

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Brian/Justin

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à l'origine de Russel T. Davies pour la version UK avant qu'ils n'atterrissent entre les mains de Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman pour la version US !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! A l'occasion d'un atelier d'écriture organisé par Nasharum sur son serveur discord – le lien se trouve dans mon profil – j'ai pu écrire sur Brian et Justin. Bon … A la base, j'avais écrit les premiers paragraphes sur l'image présente en couverture de ce texte et quand j'ai repris le texte … Cela a légèrement dérapé ! :') Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Justin avait invité Brian à New York et ce pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait déménagé. Il y était pour ses études d'art mais il avait fini par prendre le temps de découvrir la ville quand il en avait le temps. Il y avait découvert les grands classiques visités par de nombreux touristes de passage. Mais une fois ceux-ci visités, il avait exploré les endroits plus intimistes. Une fois ces visites achevées, il aimait s'installer dans des petits restaurants coincés entre deux immeubles new-yorkais.

Ce fut comme ça qu'il découvrit ce petit restaurant italien qui ne payait pas de mine. La première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant, le service était agréable et la cuisine était exquise. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait y amener Brian. Les serveurs saluèrent Justin qui avait fini par y prendre ses habitudes. Surpris, Brian le fixa mais ne dit rien. Il se doutait bien que Justin avait fait sa vie dans cette grande ville.

L'habitué guida son compagnon dans le coin du restaurant où il s'installait en temps normal. Un serveur vint les voir pour prendre leurs commandes de boissons. Tous deux demandèrent une bière. Brian se saisit d'une carte mais ne comprenait pas vraiment les différents plats. Justin prit le contrôle de la situation et commanda deux parts de son plat préféré : une pizza oblongue avec beaucoup de fromage dessus. Ledit fromage cachait en réalité le cœur du plat : un coulis de tomate relevé de basilic. Le tout était fait maison selon les dires de Justin qui avait visité la cuisine du restaurant.

Silencieusement, Brian et Justin mangèrent leurs plats. Le premier parce qu'il fut séduit dès la première bouchée et le second parce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger ce plat. Il savait que cela se savourait en silence. Brian le comprit aussi. Au lieu de parler, ils tentèrent un autre moyen de communication. Par les échanges de regards, par les haussements de sourcils, par les frôlements de mains. Cela donnait un étonnant ballet compréhensible d'eux seuls attirant les regards des autres convives.

Leur danse ralentit considérablement quand ils achevèrent leur repas. Les couverts posés à côté de leur assiette, ils continuèrent à jouer avec leur code improvisé ce qui les amusa plus qu'autre chose. Un serveur interrompit leur conversation silencieuse pour s'enquérir de la prise d'un dessert. Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard et secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus. Le membre du personnel se retira laissant Brian et Justin seuls.

Ils restèrent assis quelques instants avant que Justin ne fasse signe au serveur pour qu'il apporte l'addition. Ce fut lui qui paya malgré les protestations silencieuses de Brian. Le plus jeune tenait à lui offrir le repas. Maintenant qu'il était indépendant, il pouvait bien se le permettre ! La somme due et la bouderie de Brian calmée par un baiser, ils sortirent dans la nuit illuminée de New York. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à l'appartement de Justin.

Arrivés à destination, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au loft de Justin. Alors qu'ils s'étaient bien tenus en public, la tension augmenta d'un cran dans l'espace réduit. Leur petit jeu au restaurant avait commencé à les émoustiller. Les mains continuèrent à se frôler avant que celles de Justin ne passent derrière le cou de Brian pour rapprocher leurs visages. Le nez et les lèvres se frôlèrent avant de céder à la tentation.

Ce furent les portes qui s'ouvrirent qui les décolla l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement. Justin récupéra les clefs dans la poche de son pantalon. La porte ouverte, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Brian en se courbant dans une imitation ridicule d'un artiste saluant le public à la fin d'un spectacle. Brian sourit, de son sourire en coin qui faisait toujours craquer Justin. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il se hâta de fermer la porte derrière lui et reprit possession des lèvres de son compagnon.

Bien vite, cela ne leur suffit plus. Justin guida Brian vers la chambre alors qu'ils abandonnaient tant bien que mal leurs vêtements au sol. Ils arrivèrent à destination presque nus. Le souffle court, l'artiste se dégagea brièvement de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour allumer la lampe de chevet et pour récupérer ce qu'il fallait pour la suite. Brian arracha presque la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant des mains de son _sunshine_ pour y reposer sur la table suscitant un sourire amusé et intrigué.

Le _sunshine_ en question ne resta pas inactif et retira les derniers remparts de tissus. Il en profita pour frôler la peau brulante de Brian le faisant frissonner. Celui-ci le recula doucement le faisant tomber sur le lit. Justin se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il aimait les surprises surtout celles qui venaient de Brian.

Surpris, il le fut. Alors qu'il avait l'habitude de la fougue de Brian, cette fois-là fut différente. L'homme prit son temps ce qui déconcerta Justin. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Il en profita pour lui rendre les caresses reçues aussi maladroites fussent-elles tant Brian touchait ses points sensibles. Ces derniers furent mis à rude épreuve et, à force d'insister, il sentit une douce chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins avant que le désir n'envahisse son corps tout entier.

Le souffle erratique, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son partenaire se mouvoir à côté de lui. Calmé, il tourna la tête vers Brian qui le regardait avec tendresse et fierté. Après tout ce temps passé loin de Justin, il était heureux de ne pas avoir perdu la main. Maintenant il allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Justin !

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
